


Happiness Is A Warm Gun

by flickawhip



Category: Burn Notice, NCIS
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls meet over a couple of guns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness Is A Warm Gun

It started the same way it always had. Guns. Big, beautiful shiny guns. Of course, since the two of them were staring at the same gun it had been easy for them both to look one another over. Fiona had been the one to make the move, almost challenging the other woman to follow her. She had picked the gun up, carrying it to the counter, smirking slightly even as the other woman followed her. They had moved, almost as one, toward the gun range and Ziva had pounced instantly, pushing Fiona back against the wall. 

"I think you'll find that was my gun..."

"Oh really? What exactly are you going to do about it?"

Ziva's only responce had been a low growl and a fierce nip at the base of Fiona's neck. Fiona, for once, had allowed herself to submit, allowing Ziva to move her, place her where she needed to be. The two had kissed, fiercely, Ziva fully taking control of Fiona's body, a hand soon slipping down into Fiona's shorts, teasing her clit before pushing inwards, upping her pace almost instantly.


End file.
